bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Junsui and Kiyoshi Souzou Sparring Match
After a long day addressing the Kyuuten no Souzou's problems, the King Kiyoshi Souzou left to find some to spare with to let loose are the tension of the day. As he starts to walk around the eternally dusk sky city he finds one of his brothers Junsui. "Junsui what are you doing the Capital's Academy is closed for festival this week why are you here at the Academy?" Junsui turned around and saw his younger brother and replied with," Oh I'm just preparing for the school tournament that's going to be on in a few weeks time. Why are you here? Did you have some problem with the council or something again?" Junsui asked, before putting the decorations away and getting out a novel to read as he sat down. Kiyoshi just put his hand on his head. "No the counsil get all pissed off that I have absolute say over the Kyuuten no Sozuou. However tournament are sure that is a good idea? Along with Kaosu, you, our two older brothers, my friend Shino Terasawa and myself there are only 26 immortal Kosumosukihaku in all. As you are well aware of only immortal Kosumosukihaku can have any real power. Inshort in this tournament will be like human fights as most none immortal Kosmosukihaku have very little Spiritual Power." "I wonder are you doing this to make them master their powers? For until a Kosmosukihaku does they age as fast as living humans." "Master their powers?" Junsui asked, closing his book, he just said," I think you know how many state I could make years of training happen in a few weeks, correct? If so, then I could make all these kids immortal in I don't know, a few years perhaps?" Junsui said, before continuing after standing up." I am doing this so that these kids realise the importance of the life given to them and live it with all joy, I don't want them to forever try to attain Immortality, and then forget the value of life do I?" Junsui replied with a long answer to a rather simple question by Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi then cross his arms. "Well its just curious as you are immortal and you look younger than I do. For once you become immortal you don't age any longer. Training does help for them to master their powers faster but their is no exact answer to when it will happen not even Kaosu Souzou your great grandfather whom predates time the universe itself isn't sure. However and you will answer me this time when I asked this question you more than 4000 years ago. Why didn't you want to become the King?" Junsui was surprised at this question, and knew that he had been asked the same question over 4000 years ago, when he rejected the title of the Supreme King 'of all 'Kyuuten no Souzou, he then replied with." Did I really want to take such a large responsibility? No, that isn't my answer. My answer to that question is that I wished to retain my sense of humbleness and humility, as well as being able to guide the young ones on their path, as well as grow myself. I didn't want my sense of growth to stop once I became a King, as if a King doesn't grow then he will eventually fail his people won't he?" Junsui moved onto the stadium and then said." I know I would have lost my sense of growing, but you can still grow can't you? This is my reason for rejecting the title, do you understand know?" Kiyoshi walked up to the stadium too. "But still oldest brother Longwei and our other brother were fighting together in the middle of a war. You should taken the spot." Kiyoshi unsheathed his nodachi Zanpakuto. "So as my way of saying thank you you will fight me and see how much I have grown and I order you as the King." Junsui sighed, and even though both brothers were at similar power, Junsui just said." But you're so much stronger than me? Oh well, since it's an order I can't do anything can I?" Junsui said, creating an immense amount of reishi, which formed as 'mist' around him, which he solidified into a Nodachi." Well, let's see how you've grown." Kiyoshi then started to fly above the ground and stopped in the sky. "You never learned how to fly did you?" " I didn't? Oh, that's right, oh well." Junsui said before using his immense speed to get behind Kiyoshi, as well as create wings of Reishi, "But I can still use wings can't I?" Junsui then used one hand and attempted to attack Kiyoshi with his blade, knowing that it was a lost cause. Before anything could happen Kiyoshi was gone. " You didn't even learn how to teleport." Kiyoshi said from a distance away. " Come on you are stronger than this." Junsui headed straight for Kiyoshi, before changing his weapon into a scythe and then effortlessly appeared in front of Kiyoshi, using his scythe expertly, attempting to slice through Kiyoshi from his side. Kiyoshi blocked the attacked but was cut. " Hmm, you made contact barely." Junsui knew that he wasn't able to beat Kiyoshi in terms of physical strength, and drew his zanpakutou quickly and then chanted." Seinarukosen!" Creating a lavender coloured cero like blast which was headed towards Kiyoshi at great speeds. Kiyoshi then fired his own Seinarukousen which is a lavender color too. As the two blasts clashed, it was already predetermined that Kiyoshi's would eventually overpower his own, so he used his speed and got behind Kiyoshi once again, this time attempting a powerful slash towards his back. Before Junsui attack landed on Kiyoshi Junsui stopped like time was freeze. "Hitotoki Choritsu (ひとときちょりつ, Time Standing Still)." The passage of time stopped in the area and after Kiyoshi was away from his brother he released the spell." I just used a spell from our kind that can stop time completely in an area for a limited time. If I wanted to you could have been killed you now why is that?" Junsui sighed again at his brother's questions, and didn't bother replying, saying," Well a King killing his people isn't very good is it?" Before he stated." I really am losing quite easily, how about I just release it." Junsui said, clutching his zanpakutou, he chanted."Intervene, Kanshou!" Suddenly, the circular pattern on his sword expanded, and his blade transformed into another weapon which had the appearance of two nodachi's attached by their hilts together, and was much taller than Junsui, the circular pattern remained in the middle of the weapon, allowing him to wield it much like a spear. "Wrong answer its because I am your brother" Kiyoshi then moves in at great speed and attacks Junsui. Junsui quickly dodged, although some blood remained on his arm, then he chanted, "Gyakujou!" After chanting, energy formed in his blade, and as he spun it around like a spear, it released in extremely fast waves at close range, although Kiyoshi attempted to dodge, he still got hit, although the damage wasn't severe, as it was just a few cuts on his arm. Kiyoshi then put his fingers at cut and looks at the white blood on his fingers. "Beautiful our white blood we are the only species in all of creation that bleeds white blood. Now I have one more question and the most important one. As you know Kaosu Souzou whom predates time was the first King and I am the fourth King. Do you think that he should have been the King again instead of me? I mean a being that existed before time and the universe did well just seem more reasonable. " That's odd? Why would you ask such a question? If someone who predates time becomes King in a completely new era, what would he know about the new generation. In the near 5000 years that I have been alive, I have witnessed many changes from our father's reign, to your reign. I think you are quite the king Kiyoshi. Even if Kaosu was better at ruling, is their any point for him to regain the throne? Unless of course all of us aside from him die, then it's a good reason." " Maybe, just what have I done?" Kaosu created the Kyuuten no Souzou before time began, he created Valhalla, the Varukirii, and many more things during his rule. I try to be a good King but we are divine immortal deities and yet we are far from godly." " Look, I know Kaosu has done so much for this race, but a King isn't made from what he creates, but by what his public views him as. If a King is low in terms of the public, he will automatically feel bad for himself, and the public will degrade him even more. However, if he has someone's support, he can eventually persuade everyone to join his cause can't he?" Junsui said, trying to stop Kiyoshi from degrading himself. "Well the Kosumosukihaku do love like any of the three former Kings. Sorry I was just musing for abit. Now take this." Deimenshonkirikizu: (ディメンションきりきず''Dimension Cut'')." Several lines of light appear around the two fighters however right by the thin line of light space is being distorted. This is an ability that I has made. I have the ability to cut directly through the entire third dimension itself. Anything that come into contact with the cuts will be cut as well. Since these (cuts) are cut space the cuts cannot be destroyed. To use this ability all all I have to do is make hand movements" Junsui smirked, and quickly moved backwards at immense speeds, avoiding any contact with the cuts that were formed, then chanted."Kurikaeshi." Suddenly, his zanpakutou had a slight red aura to it, and then he touched Kiyoshi's technique with his spear, however no ill effects were suffered to Junsui zanpakutou, then Junsui said." Heh, what will you do know? Even though you are far stronger than myself, my zanpakutou will force you to repeat your attack for as long as I will it, and as far as I know, this technique is quite straining when repeated, if I am correct?" Junsui said, as he had a minor advantage. "My Deimenshonkirikizu cannot be broken only repaired with space restortation abilities. You cannot cut a severed limb twice once severed same thing. But you are wrong I have the advantage as long as their is space I can make cuts." He makes several cuts behind Junsui as he moves backward directly in their path. Junsui, surprised slightly by this, but was able to slightly avoid the attacks, enough to chant," Kanshou!" Suddenly the cuts had all dissappeared, and Junsui was relieved for a mere moment, as his zanpakutou sealed into a standard nodachi again, he said," You can't use that attack for a while now, now view this." Suddenly an absolutely monstrous amount of reishi particles was created, creating a blue mist like barrier between Junsui and Kiyoshi, with there being no sight available for both opponents. " You have forgot one thing as the King I had to develop my Saikouishiki: ((さいこういしき, Supreme Sense) to where I can sense Reiatsu, Reason, Philosophy, emotions, movement etc anywhere in all of creation." Kiyoshi then starts to mediate. ".... Founded you Junsui." " Oh really? You're really too fast for me aren't you?" Junsui said, focusing the reishi around him into projectiles which he shot at Kiyoshi at immense speeds, and then created a spear to fight with. All the attacks hit Kiyoshi and send him flying down to the ground. "Ouch that hurt I forgot to say that when we Kosumosukihaku mediate we cannot do combact until we stop mediating." "Phew, thank goodness I know alot about our race, otherwise I truly would've lost much easier." Junsui said, clutching his spear and spinning it. "However you failed to learn this spell one in which requires the user to possess well over twice the Spiritual Power of a captain." An azure blue flame start to burn in Kiyoshi's arm palm. "'Konpeki Shittonohonoo '(こんぺきしっとのほのお''Azure Flames of Jealousy''). This spell not only requires twice the spiritual power of a captain to cast but is stronger than a Hado number 96 and is as hot as the sun." As four other flames leave the center one in Kiyoshi's hand and return to it they grow in side and in strength. "This spell does damage in a complele 360 angle." The flame start to move at Junsui at immense speed while they are in the sky and Kiyoshi is in the center making it impossible for him to be attacked. Junsui was truly frightened for one moment, before calming himself. Suddenly, just as the flames were about to reach him, an immense amount of energy released from Junsui's person, in an amazing red aura, similar to a demon's reiatsu in colour, but in purity it was absolutely untaintable. This was the incomplete manifestation of Philosophy, and it was the manifestation of death. Using this, he was able to barely block the amazing spell in time, then said," Kiyoshi? Are you trying to kill me?" " No but it odd that you don't use Philosophy under Creation the aspect we Kosumosukihaku are the personification of." Kiyoshi is surrounded by a white aura. "This was my intent to see which one of use has more control over Philosophy. You see unlike you I trained for the full 4000 years needed to use it. This means I am 100% natural in my manifestation. I wasn't trying to kill you, but I needed to show you that spell as just because this isn't a battle between enemies doesn't mean we shouldn't fight for real. Sparring is only useful when it is like real combact. Now lets see what kinds of powers your manifestation of Philosophy can do?" Using his absolutely immense speed attained with Philosophy, Junsui had already reached before Kiyoshi, retaining his sanity because of Kiyoshi's presence, he swiftly created dual swords to combat Kiyoshi with a powerful strike. They both make powerful strikes to and the stadium is destroyed as well as several parts of the Academy. "I think we should stop you?" Then, the red aura emanating from Junsui stopped itself, and then he sighed saying," I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this." " Umm have you forgot I am the King." Kiyoshi's aura is gone too and he snaps his fingers and several Royal Guard members start rebuilding the destroyed parts of the Academy and the Stadium. "You won't get in any trouble it does have its perks being a king with equal ruling status to the Soul King." "True, well thanks for the match Kiyoshi, I have other things to attend to however, so see ya!" Junsui said, before leaving without a trace.